When a computer system receives an input, the computer takes a certain amount of time to generate corresponding feedback for the input. Accordingly, this feedback sometimes exhibits a latency. As a result, for example, an input-driven, animated user interface element can feel less “natural” to a user because the element appears slow to respond to the user's input.